


Tsundere Morning

by lossit_bay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lossit_bay/pseuds/lossit_bay
Summary: Minho always wakes up first. It's a lovely peaceful time he gets to himself and if he spends that time being soft over his bandmates, well, nobody can prove it.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Tsundere Morning

Minho woke with his alarm and quickly reached over to turn off the vibrations as his phone rattled it’s way off the bedside table. He woke at the same time almost everyday so his body was already anticipating the wake up call and he was alert enough to reach consciousness without sound. It didn't wake up Seungmin that way, which was good because Seungmin stayed grumpy for the rest of the day when he got woken up mid-REM cycle. Hyunjin, meanwhile, could sleep through an air horn. Well, Minho hadn't actually tested that yet. Hyunjin could _probably_ sleep through an air horn.

Minho slipped out from behind his curtain and dressed comfortably in the open since his roommates were asleep. He wasn't shy when they were awake but he would perhaps locate all the clothes he was going to put on before stripping in their view. (Seungmin liked to stare and his steady gaze was enough to make even Minho a little self-conscious.) Minho pulled on his hoodie last and stood on his tiptoes to peer through the gaps in the railing at Seungmin, just to check he was still asleep. He was, and his chubby cheek was squished against the pillow, causing his left eye to nearly completely disappear his lips to pucker unattractively. 

"Ugly," Minho whispered fondly to him, well-acquainted with the crease lines that would be pressed into Seungmin skin when he got up. He didn't know why Seungmin felt the need to press his face into the pillow so forcefully like that- it wasn't like the pillow was trying to escape- but it was a position he found Seungmin often in in the morning.

Next he crouched to check in the lower bunk. Hyunjin slept oppositely to Seungmin: on his back, limbs spread to poke out of all four corners of his duvet, face perfectly blank of tension. It was as if he melted into his bed and his long hair splayed around him on his pillow only added to the image. Minho didn't much like Hyunjin's face when there wasn't any expression on it and so he didn't look at him for long. It reminded him too much of all the people that saw Hyunjin as a face before a person and then he always felt the urge to poke Hyunjin or bother him until he woke up and frowned at Minho in disgruntled confusion. It would be cruel to do that now when Hyunjin was still trying to catch up on lost sleep from MCing at the weekend so Minho picked up his phone, put it in his pocket, and left the room. 

The next bedroom was just across the hall and it was silent but Minho still opened the door to check. It wouldn't be the first time he left for early bird hour at the gym and found one of the room's occupants wide awake and semi-delirious. That morning however, they were all asleep. Changbin was sleeping the wrong way around in his bed for some reason, his neck twisted at a horrible angle. It looked uncomfortable so Minho relocated Changbin's pillow from his feet and coaxed Changbin into lifting his head enough to benefit from it. Minho was sure he'd still hear complaints at practice later about his neck hurting 'for no reason' though. Changbin loved complaining. Minho made a mental note to make sure he didn't rush the neck warm-up stretches later or Changbin could end up with something to really complain about.

Felix was harder to locate despite also being on a lower bunk. His heat tolerance was crazily high as long as he wasn't moving and he was near buried in the mountain of soft toys that didn't leave his bed. He claimed it was comforting. Minho thought it looked claustrophobic. The pile was steadily moving with Felix's slow breaths and Minho could see a tuft of blond hair so he considered Felix accounted for. If he tried to dig to actually see the Australian boy he might end up being pulled in and he was not risking that again. Felix could get cuddles later when he was awake enough to hear the word 'no'.

Chan, the last in the room, was facing the wall so even when Minho stood on the corner of Felix's bed he couldn't see much more than the wide expense of his broad back. The taut white skin was asking for a slap, for Minho's handprint to blossom on his ribs in a beautiful rose colour, but Minho would leave that for after he got back from the gym if Chan was still sleeping then. Doing it now wouldn't be as rewarding without a captive audience and Chan might not pause his snoring long enough to give a good reaction. Minho wanted Chan to be awake enough to see the fun in it if he was going to cause him pain. Later. If Chan was still sleeping by midday he'd do it then.

Minho got himself a glass of water as he passed the kitchen and pushed open the door to the next bedroom with his foot. Jeongin was sometimes awake and came with him to the gym (or to a cafe) which is why Minho checked his bedroom last. He wasn't awake now and was the perfect image of innocence, curled on his side with a blissful smile. His phone was precariously balanced at the edge of the mattress and Minho treaded quietly across the room to save it. The battery was dead which was properly the only reason it wasn't still playing video.

"Are you sleeping well, Eyen-ah?" Minho asked Jeongin, just a fraction below his normal speaking volume. If Jeongin woke up to that he could come with Minho and Minho did always enjoy his company at the gym. Jeongin worked well on his own so Minho could focus on his own workout and he also pulled faces at the difficult exercises, making Minho feel less alone in his battle. Not to mention the Hyung instinct that motivated Minho to try and stay ahead of Jeongin in weights and reps. It was getting harder to do as Jeongin stuck to his workout far better than the 00-line and he was beginning to pack muscle at an alarming rate. Minho was still in the lead for now though and Jeongin continued to sleep so he had an extra session to extend his superiority for a little bit longer.

He tucked Jeongin's duvet over the boy's bare shoulder. "Sleep well, Baby."

Minho then unplugged Jisung's fully charged phone from a very familiar charger and set Jeongin's phone to charge instead.

"Where did you find that, Hannie, hmm?" Minho asked the other sleeping boy rhetorically. "The shop of Hyung's Bag?"

Jisung smiled slightly at his voice but Minho was pretty sure he was still asleep. Jisung loved sleeping and, if anything, a scolding would send him deeper into dreamland. 

"Avoiding the question, are you?" Minho asked, tugging on Ggul Ggul's leg so the giant pig plushie jerked in Jisung's grip. Jisung wasn't the only one that slept with a body pillow or plushie but he was only one that maintained a vice like hold on it all night. He clamped his legs tighter around the pig as he felt it being taken away and Minho let go with a quiet laugh.

"Ok, ok. You can keep him. You'll answer for your crimes later though." He wouldn't, but Minho had run out of time to mess with him now. He was going to be late to the gym and someone else would be on his favourite treadmill.

Despite being in a rush, Minho did his best to stay silent as he finished getting ready and grabbed his protein shake from the fridge. There was only one when there should have been two. Minho sighed. He would interrogate his suspects later. For now, they could sleep peacefully on, completely unaware of what Minho did for them- just the way Minho liked it.


End file.
